Drill Sergeant
Summary Like many Arkeyan artifacts, Drill Sergeant was buried for centuries – a long forgotten remnant of an ancient powerful civilization. It was only a chance collision with a burrowing Terrafin that led to his systems firing up again. By Arkeyan custom, Drill Sergeant was then obligated to become Terrafin’s servant. This didn’t sit well with the dirt shark, so his first order as master was for Drill Sergeant to not serve him at all… a command he continues to follow zealously to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: '''Drill Sergeant '''Origin: Skylanders Gender: '''Genderless, Male Programming '''Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Arkeyan Ultron, Tech Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Homing rockets, Energy Projection, Can coat his drills with blue fire when charging, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Can generally keep up with Lightning Rod) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage), possibly higher (Has Arkeyan armor which would make him harder to break) Stamina: Limitless (It is unknown how they lost power in the first place before getting buried, but they haven't lost any power since then) Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Drills, Auto-Blaster Intelligence: Above Average (experienced in combat, and invented an energy beam that has never been invented yet) Weaknesses: Will tend to follow orders to whoever gives them, though they will not always do this Notable Attacks/Techniques: Drill Rocket: 'Shoot homing rockets that chase down enemies for massive damage. *'A Speedy Recovery: 'Drill Rockets reload quicker and do increased damage *'A View to Drill: 'Increase the Drill Rockets damage. *'DX300-Drill Detonator: 'Using advanced explosive charges, this causes the drills to release an explosive area of effect pulse. *'MIRV Drill Rockets: 'Drill Rockets explode into a series of smaller rockets. '''Bulldoze Charge: '''Drill Sergeant can dash forward and barrel over enemies. *'Dozer Endurance: 'Bulldoze charges last longer. *'Power Charge: 'Bulldoze charge does increased damage. *'Speed Dozer Boost: 'Drill Sergeant moves faster during a Bulldoze Charge. *'Mega Dozer: 'Bulldozer Charge does extra damage and can charge through some attacks. '''Auto-Blaster: '''Targets and fires at nearby enemies automatically. *'Hail Storm: 'Auto-blaster fires much faster and never runs out of power. *'Futurecannon: 'Fires energy pulses that haven't been invented yet. *'Stun Shot: Drill Sergeant's Auto-Blaster will sometimes shoot a blue pulse that stuns enemies. Arkeyan Armor: '''New armor makes Drill Sergeant harder to hit. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Robots Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Drill Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 7